ostatnia_walka_swolezerowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyprawa na Wołyń
Wyprawa na Wołyń Przyczyny Na początku lutego, gdy oddziały Rosyjskie coraz śmielej zaczęły wkraczać do Królestwa dowództwo sil polskich postanowiło wzmocnić prawe skrzydło swoich wojsk. Miało sie ono opierać o oddziały generała Sierawskiego operującego z Zamościa. Ze względu na słabość tych sil 7 lutego generał Dwernicki otrzymał rozkaz (nr 2399) wyznaczający mu koncentracje jego 8 szwadronów w Mniszewie, a następnie przejście na prawy brzeg Wisły w celu spowolnienia (i utrzymywania kontaktu) z dywizja Geismara. Rozkaz ten był o tyle problematyczny, ze Mniszew znajdował sie o blisko 50 km od najbliższego mostu (w Warszawie). Po przeprawie generał dowodził obecnie 16 szwadronami jazdy ( trzecimi dywizjonami), 4 baonami piechoty, 2 niekompletnymi pulkami jazdy krakowskiej oraz oddziałem strzelców podhalanskich pplk Michala Kuszla wspieranych bateria 6 dział (trzy funtowych) porucznika Puzny. Jeszcze tego samego dnia dowódca przeprowadził przegląd wojska. Nie napawał on niestety optymizmem. Pośród doświadczonych żołnierzy można było zauważyć dużą liczbę świeżo wcielonych poborowych. General obawiał sie, ze już w wyniku samego marszu moze utracić dużą cześć z nich. Co gorsza ich uzbrojenie także nie napawało optymizmem. Wśród kawalerii większość lanc miała źle obsadzone groty, co Dwernicki skwitował żartując, ze Rosjan można pobić także samym drzewcem. Bitwa pod Stoczkiem Po przeprowadzonym przeglądzie korpus przeszedł pod Laskarzew a następnie Rowy i Gawrolin docierając następnego dnia do linii Miastkow-Zelechow-Klembow gdzie do dowodzącego dotarły pierwsze informacje o przeciwniku. Ten doświadczony dowódca napoleoński nie zamierzał przeoczyć okazji i od razu skierował swoje oddziały w stronę przeciwnika, którego zamierzał zaskoczyć pod Seroczynem. Niestety wysłany na patrol oddział krakusów wdał sie pod Toczyskami w potyczkę z kozakami. Co gorsza Rosjanie zdołali pojmać jednego ze zwiadowców, który wyjawił zamiary Polaków. Geismar świadomy zagrożenia postanowił skoncentrować swoje siły pod ta miejscowością. Rankiem 14 lutego pierwsze oddziały Dwernickiego wkroczyły do opuszczonego przez wroga Stoczka. To właśnie z tego miejsca rozdzielały sie dwie drogi którymi mozna bylo dotrzeć do Serocka. General szybko dobrze ocenił wartość terenu któremu sie przyglądał. Na północ od miasta, po przekroczeniu rzeczki Swider oraz wsi Zgorznica rozpościerał sie idealne pole walki. Od zachodu pole manewru Rosjanom blokowały mokradła i rzeczka. W centrum manewrowanie utrudniał lasek natomiast od wschodu zyskiwano przewagę jaka tworzyło małe wzniesienie. W centrum ustawiono baterie artylerii, ktora ze swoich pozycji mogla razić tak oddziały na północy jak i na wschodzie. Jako osłonę wyznaczono jej, ustawiony w czworoboki baon 1 pułku piechoty oraz dyon 3 pułku strzelców konnych. Pozostałe oddziały podzielono na dwa odrębne zgrupowania. Pierwsze, którego zadaniem byla osłona drogi na północ dowodził major Franciszek Russjan. Do wykonania zadania wyznaczono mu 5 szwadronów kawalerii (1 i 3 dyon oraz szwadron 2 pul). General Dwernicki, spodziewając sie glownych walk na wschodzie pozostawił sobie 8 szwadronów (1 i 2 dyon oraz 4pul) pozostawiając 3 ostatnie w rezerwie. Mimo tak dobrego ustawienia oddziałów, nie można było byc zbytnim optymista przed bitwa. Polacy, mimo posiadania porównywalnych liczebnie sil, byli przemęczeni marszem ktory rozpoczął sie juz o 2 w nocy. Większość z nich byla przemęczona a co ważniejsze pozbawiona prowiantu. Jednak najgorsza była przewaga przeciwnika w artylerii. Rosjanie posiadali 10 dział 6 i 10 funtowych, które mogły ostrzeliwywać ogniem koncentrycznym każda polska pozycje. Co gorsza prawie polowa polskich działonowych, byla świeżo po przeszkoleniu i dopiero uczyła sie swojego rzemiosła. General Geismar świadom swojej siły, mając wypoczęte oddziały, a przede wszystkim bojąc sie, ze przeciwnik uniknie potyczki i sie wycofa postanowił zaatakować bez uprzedniego rozpoznania pozycji. Tak opisał zamiar gen. Geismara rosyjski historyk tej wojny A.K. Puzyrewski: "„Zapalony, ufny w siebie, odwagi niepohamowanej, dumny z z nabytej w dawnych wojnach sławy, mianowicie w kampanii 1828-9r., w której wygrał świetną bitwę pod Bolejeszti, Geismar traktował wojsko polskie z pogardą, uważając je za coś w rodzaju pospolitego ruszenia i dlatego nie postarał się o dokładne zbadanie pozycji, ani wydał odpowiednich rozporządzeń, a troszczył się tylko o to, aby nie uszły. Oddział swój podzielił na dwie kolumny: prawa, pod dowództwem gen. Paszkowa (... 4 działa lekkie) miała iść prostą drogą z Seroczyna do Stoczka przez las i atakować nieprzyjaciela od frontu, lewa (... 6 dział lekkich) pod osobistym dowództwem Geismara, postępowała drogą okolną przez Toczyska dla obejścia prawego skrzydła Polaków. Drugiej brygady dywizji swojej nie uważał Geismar za potrzebne brać ze sobą i zostawił ją (wraz z 14 działami) w Seroczynie. Drogi stanowiły leśne cieśniny, przez które przejście trudne było w tej porze roku, kolumny wyruszyły równocześnie, chociaż drogi różną długość miały, jazda nasza maszerowała wąskim frontem (trójkami), nie poprzedzona patrolami”". O tym jak wielkie problemy sprawi atak mogl sie przekonać Paszkow, którego kolumna o godzinie 9 wyszła z lasu. Kolejne kompanie, które w kolumnach trójkowych wybiegały formując sie w formacje bojowe przywitane zostały przez polska artylerie. Paszkow zmuszony do pospiechu rozpoczął ustawianie swoich oddziałów na okolicznym wzgórzu, które miało utrudnić ewentualna sarże polskiej kawalerii. Dopiero po tym okresie wprowadzono na szczyt baterie, która odpowiedziała silnym ogniem. Mimo ze bateria nie miała przewagi ilościowej to jej kaliber powodował duzo potężniejsze straty. Szczególnie boleśnie to odczula polska piechota zgrupowana w centrum. Baon 1go pulku piechoty plk Rychlowskiego, z racji swojego ustawienia w czworoboku, ściągał najcięższy ogień. Tylko przytomności i opanowaniu dowódcy generał Dwernicki może dziękować, ze juz na początku bitwy jego centrum nie rozsypało sie. Dla dania otuchy rozkazał on równać szyk a zeby podbudować morale zaintonował głośnym głosem "jeszcze Polska nie zginęła" co chwile później podchwycili pozostali żołnierze. Szybko cichy i drżący szept przerodził sie w donośny śpiew. W tym momencie do oddziałów dołączył sam generał Dwernicki. Świadom słabości artylerii i niemożności przeciągania sytuacji zdecydował sie na jedyne możliwe wyjście - atak na sąsiednie, bronione przez Rosjan wzgórze. Polska kawaleria złożona z 3 szwadronów ruszyły spokojnie na nieprzyjaciela. Juz w czasie galopu kierunek ataku został skorygowany, tak żeby uderzyć jednocześnie na front i skrzydło linii rosyjskich. Na tym etapie uwidoczniła sie wyższość szkolenia kawaleryjskiego Polaków. Rosjanie, wyposażeni w cięższe konie, stacjonujący na wzniesieniu powinni bez zastanowienia przeprowadzić kontr szarże. Według wszelkich prawideł sztuki wojennej zostaliby pewnymi zwycięzcami. Na ich nieszczęście dowódca rosyjskiego dyonu strzelców konnych, popełnił błąd i zaledwie oddal salwę z broni ręcznej. Aby tego dokonać odrzucili wcześniej lace, które teraz leżały na ziemi. Jako ze salwa nie przyniosła efektu, nic nie bylo w stanie zatrzymać polskiej kawalerii. W oka mgnieniu dopadli oni przeciwników i mając przewagę lanc nad pałaszami wbili sie w linie nieprzyjacielskie. Major Russjan, niezwracający uwagi na otrzymana ranę, osobiście na czele dyonu 1 pul, starł sie z dyonem Perejaslawskim, zaś kpt Lewinski na czele szwadronu 2pul ruszył na armaty. Przełamane linie rosyjskie próbował ratować sam Paszkow uderzeniem flankującym 2 dywizjonu. Na swoje nieszczęście natrafili oni na weteranów, którzy bez niczyjej komendy zawrócili trojkami w lewo w tyl i z nastawionymi lancami przeprowadzili kontratak. Byl to ostatni akord tej części bitwy. Polacy po przełamaniu wrogich pozycji oraz zagarnięciu armat (zaledwie 1 zdołali Rosjanie wycofac) ruszyli w pogon za ociekającym przeciwnikiem. Czesc z uciekinierów szukając osłony na drugim brzegu rzeki Swider potopiło sie na moczarach. Całemu temu atakowi przyglądał sie zaskoczony Geismar. Nie byl on w stanie wesprzeć walczących, gdyż jego oddziały miały te same problemy z poruszaniem sie leśnymi drogami co Paszkowa. Co gorsza każdy kolejny oddział, który pojawiał sie na polanie byl praktycznie od razu angażowany przez Polskie oddziały. Próbując rozwinąć szyk bojowy ustawił w końcu wirtemberski pulk strzelców konnych, wyposażony w baterie artylerii konnej i przystał do niezwłocznego ostrzału pozycji polskich. Dwernicki widząc wroga, który okrzepł już z pierwszego szoku, polecił przeprowadzić szarże. Niestety załamała sie ona pod ciężarem Rosyjskich kartaczy. W tym kluczowym momencie, niesiony dawnym napoleońskim wyczuciem chwili, zebrał wokół siebie pozostające w rezerwie 3 szwadrony (krakusów oraz 2 strzelców konnych), oraz okolicznych kawalerzystów i osobiście rzucił sie do szaleńczego ataku. Szybko do walki przyłączyli sie wycofujący sie z poprzedniego ataku ulani powiększając zamieszanie wśród Rosjan. Potężne uderzenie polskiej kawalerii zachwiało pułkiem wirtemberskim, a gdy na ich oczach porucznik Dunin zarąbał dowódce dyonu rzucili sie do panicznej ucieczki. W jej czasie wpadli na na nadchodzące szeregi 2go dyonu rozprzestrzeniając panikę. Geismar próbował jeszcze stawić opór, ale zdemoralizowane oddziały nie stawiały wystarczającego oporu. Pomieszane szyki żołnierzy oraz teren nie ułatwiały obrony potęgując chaos. Kolejne kolumny żołnierzy rzucały sie do panicznej ucieczki na widok pojedynczych ułanów. General Dwernicki niestety nie byl wstanie w pelni wykorzystać sukcesu. Żołnierze prowadzący działania juz od 2 w nocy byli nadal pełni zapału, ale ich wycieńczone konie słaniały sie po drodze. Cześć z nich w czasie szarży po częściowo zamarzniętym gruncie pogubiła podkowy stajać sie jeszcze bardziej nieprzydatna. Poza tym maszerując na Seroczyn Polski dowódca znalazł by sie w podobnej do Rosjan sytuacji. Zmuszony do maszerowania wąskimi drużkami, z ograniczonym kontaktem pomiędzy kolumnami, zmuszony bylby atakować pojedynczo przygotowanego do walki wroga. W końcu postanowił rozłożyć obóz pod Parysowem, gdzie w końcu jego żołnierze mogli liczyć na zasłużony odpoczynek. To z tego miejsca napisał swoj pierwszy raport z bitwy